


"Do you love me?"

by Shirosaki



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, MICHAELS A DICK, Sad, Short, Short One Shot, i think, really sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-13 02:39:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4504497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shirosaki/pseuds/Shirosaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael stared up at the ceiling with a blank face. He just done something that he promised himself he would never do again. Michael wanted to erase his life from existence from what he just did a couple minutes ago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Do you love me?"

**Author's Note:**

> hihi im sorry if this sucks !! I just read a lot of dark!naruto fanfics and basically got in the mood for dark angst shit I guess idk bUT ENJOY PLS

Michael stared up at the ceiling with a blank face. He just done something that he promised himself he would never do again. Michael wanted to erase his life from existence from what he just did a couple minutes ago. His breath hitches slightly as the blonde's head that's laying on his chest moves slightly. 

He knew for a god damn fact this blonde kid, Luke, was deeply in love with him at first sight since a month ago. All they did was meet a club and have sex, a one night stand. Luke though, he wanted more, he wanted to know Michael, go on dates with him, all the things two couples would do. 

Michael accepted once when Luke begged him, after that Michael always said no to the dates Luke asked him out on. No matter how hard Michael tried to make himself fall in love with the blonde, he couldn't. 

So why did Michael let him have sex with Luke again even if he knew it would break the blondes heart knowing he was having sex with someone who he was deeply in love with someone he knew would never love him back.

Michael's train of thoughts were suddenly interrupted when Luke spoke out softly. "Do you love me?" He looks down at the blonde on his chest, with no emotion in his voice he says, "No."


End file.
